Memories Coming True
by Onion Bay
Summary: Sakura is having a dream of her crying on top of thousands of corpses. These dreams start to escalate and she suddenly meets the faces of the corpses in reality? And for some reason the incidents in the dream is becoming more familiar. high school parody
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Naruto fanfic! Everyone must be thinking, gosh another high school parody of Naruto and Sakura is the protagonist (what doom can come?) well let's say that there is a bloody plotline in this supposedly peaceful high school parody. Just take a chance and read it plzzz!**

**Summary: Sakura is lately having a dream... a dream of her crying on top of thousands of corpses. Slowly these dreams start to escalate and what if she suddenly meets the faces of the corpses in reality? And for some reason the incidents in the dream is becoming more familiar to her. (high school parody) pairings undecided… well make it as SakuraxMulti for now!**

**Disclaimer: Onion Bay doesn't own Naruto~!**

_Red. Red and black. A world where only those two colors exist._ That's what Sakura thought when she looked at her surroundings. The overwhelming stench of death reeked as Sakura slowly moved her eyes to meet every hollow eyes staring at nothing. The parched lips and the dry desiccated throat went against her will to produce anymore sound. Only liquid which was mixed with faint tints of blood flowed nonstop from the girl's eyes down to her cheek.

"Sa…kura…chan…." From behind her, a blonde boy struggled to reach over to the girl's side. Sakura immediately ran over to the boy. His supposedly pretty blue eyes were dulled, almost lifeless. The pinkette tried to form words but each time she moved her mouth a burning sensation prevented her from producing sound. Still the emerald eyes desperately looked at the blonde in pain, "…..to….."

The boy smiled weakly and laughed lightly as blood gushed out of his mouth, "Hehe….Sak…ura..chan…sorry….that I c….ouldn't s…ave Sasuke….." Sakura couldn't just watch the boy dying as she attempted to reach over to the injured boy when suddenly Sakura saw a sharp cold blade piercing through the weakened boy and ultimately streams of blood flowed endlessly. The girl heard a scream, she didn't even know if it was her own or the blonde boy's, but after the scream ended, she noticed the boy dead. Not moving an inch.

More drops of tears fell one by one from her already swollen eyes. She just kept on looking at the motionless body until she heard another voice, "...I fina..lly got my…revenge…." There a black chicken haired boy covered in blood stood wobbly. He could hardly walk without his katana supporting him as he attempted to walk towards Sakura, but soon collapsed. Sakura was about to walk over to the blood covered boy until she saw the daggers in the boy's black eyes and the weak, but full of hate and passion to kill, voice aimed directly at her, "Sa…kura…you're still…alive….I'm gonna…ki..ll you, you…are the last…last Konoha….ninja…." With that last statement, the boy's head flopped to the side and the breathing stopped. The black haired boy was dead. All of them were dead. Dead.

The tears flowed nonstop as it blurred the green eyes and soon the girl closed her eyes. She was tired of this. All of the fighting, death, and perhaps even being alive right here and now was just a nuisance. She wished that if she was reincarnated she would not make the same mistakes. Never.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sakura opened her eyes, full with tears. She had the same nightmare. Again.

"Sakura!" The silver haired man rushed into Sakura's bedroom as he gently, but reassuringly hugged the scared girl. With a soft voice, the man held the girl protectively, "Shhhh it's ok now, you're alright. I'm here for you."

Realizing that she woke up from the deadly dream, the pinkette grabbed the man's shirt tightly, "Ka…kashi…onichan…."

Kakashi smiled tenderly and used his usual soothing voice to comfort the girl, "It's ok now, I am right by your side."

Sakura had the blood and death still fresh in her mind as she looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes, "Don't leave me alone." Sakura had the same nightmare every now and then, ever since she was little. The younger sibling knew that if she was alone now she would be too scared to go back to sleep. In fact, the only reason why she didn't have paranoia was because of her older brother coming in and consoling her with his big wide arms.

The man replied calmly, "I know; I will always be with you. I will protect you." He patted her head lightly. The warm slow paced heart beats calmed Sakura down as she slowly closed her eyes. Soon after he saw his sister sleeping, Kakashi touched the long pink silky hair and smiled. _Since there is only you and me…_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The morning sunlight softly enveloped the sleeping girl as she opened her eyes and woke up from her slumber, "Ugh, I really had a bad night." Sakura shuffled her already tangled long hair and noticed her brother sleeping right beside her. A smile formed from her sleepy face as she kissed Kakashi's forehead, "Thank you Kakashi oni-chan." She was really grateful to have her brother, her only family member. Although Kakashi was an adopted orphan, he always protected Sakura. Even when Sakura's parents died from an accident, Kakashi was always there for her.

Sakura touched the silver hair and looked at the alarm clock and popped her eyes, "AaaaaaH!"

The sudden scream made Kakashi wake up in a heartbeat as he looked at his surroundings for any sign of danger, "What! What happened this time?"

"It's time for school and this is my first day too!" Sakura rushed up to the bathroom and hastily washed her face and combed her hair.

Kakashi gave a short sigh and relaxed into the soft bed, "Well..you're only looking at the facility for today, right?"

Now Sakura was grabbing her clothes and swiftly changing them right on the spot, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I should be late. I mean I got a scholarship, you know!" Checking herself in the mirror one more time, the girl gave a satisfying nod. The black jeans and a white shirt with a V-neck was good enough attire for today. Looking at the time with her watch, Sakura immediately left the room as she gave a quick goodbye to Kakashi, "Will be back by noon, bye!"

Before Kakashi was about to say goodbye, Sakura was already out of the house. The man lazily rolled off the bed and had a sudden question in his mind, "….By the way, which school is she going to?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was unaffordable to be late; it was after all the school where Kakashi was teaching. Sakura knew that Kakashi would have refused to let her go to the same school as him so she made the application without letting her brother know. Sakura knew that because of her brother's work, she sometimes couldn't meet Kakashi for long periods of time. She was increasingly becoming lonely not seeing her brother's face all the time so she had a brilliant idea. She would enroll Konoha High School, where Kakashi worked in. Coincidentally, she got the scholarship, which was more of a reason for her to go to that school. Finally Sakura was in front of the school entrance as she evened her breath, "Phew, seems like I got in time." The front entrance had big bold words saying 'Konoha High School.' Looking at the map, it was given to her along with her new school uniform which she was going to where tomorrow, the girl walked up to the principal's office and knocked on the door, "Excuse me, Haruno Sakura arrived."

"Please come in," a woman's voice was heard as Sakura took this as a cue to enter the room. There a blonde woman with a little diamond shape tattoo on her forehead was sitting at the only desk in the room as she smiled at the new girl, "Hello, Miss Haruno, I am the Konoha High School principal, Tsunade."

"Nice to meet you Principal Tsunade," Sakura nodded her head and did some handshakes with the principal. Then she swiftly took out a piece of paper from her bag and gave it to the older lady, "Principal Tsunade, here is the transfer form."

Tsunade took the form and said, "Thank you, now before showing you the campus, let me introduce one of the students, Uzumaki Naruto."

From behind Sakura, a blonde boy with beautiful blue eyes entered the room. The pinkette widened her eyes in shock and horror, "Y-you!" The boy looked like the dead man in her nightmares. Only thing was that this boy was two or three years younger than the man she saw in her dreams.

Tsunade questionably looked at Sakura and asked, "What's wrong Miss Haruno? Is something wrong?"

Sakura was about to say something, but swallowed her words. Nobody would believe what she would say. Plus, she didn't want to ruin the new school she just transferred to with a rumor going around saying 'The new pinkette has a bloody delusion!' That must be avoided at all cost. The girl formed a fake smile and replied, "No nothing, I'm sorry I must have mistaken with somebody else…." Despite saying this, Sakura kept on staring at the blonde boy.

The boy was oblivious to the meaning behind the pinkette's words as he grinned, "Well I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

The girl quietly introduced herself, "….I'm Sakura."

Tsunade glared at Naruto, "Mr. Uzumaki, since you have been late for ten times your punishment for today is to show the school campus to the new student Haruno Sakura." Hearing this statement, Sakura raised a brow. _Great, so am I some kind of a pain for this boy?_

Naruto just gave a big smile as he gave a thumb up sign, "Tsunade ba-chan you're so lenient on me today! Showing the school campus to this pretty girl is a piece of cake!"

The principal gave another strict look at Naruto, "Remember, you were only elected to do this job because nobody else wanted to do it since it was during the holiday. If you mess up then you will be suspended. No complaint whatsoever." Naruto gulped at the intense glare and immediately straightened his posture. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. _What popularity I have._

Tsunade, then, turned to Sakura and gave almost an innocent smile, "Sorry Miss Haruno, I know you must be uncomfortable, but he is a good student so please be kind to him."

_You have N-O idea how uncomfortable I am. And it's not just because of how I am treated as a pain in the ass. _Sakura gave a quick glance at Naruto and answered with a weak smile, "I…understand."

"Alrighty. Let's go Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the girl's wrist and ushered her to exit the room.

"Wait, Miss Haruno," the sudden blonde woman's voice stopped the two students' movement as they looked at the older lady. Tsunade winked at Sakura, "Just for fun fact, this school is also known as the Ninja High School." Sakura was confused by the unexpected words by the principal as Naruto closed the door to the principal's office.

**I wanted to write at least one Naruto fanfic. I luv u summer break! You fulfilled my goal. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Ifulna (aka Joel) for editing and writing part of the chapter! Well so um, there might be difference in the writing style as you read it, but plz just ignore it.**

Sakura looked at the principal's office and then to Naruto, "That was a really random fun fact." _How can a school be named as Ninja Academy? It sounds like a joke._ Sakura thought it really was a joke made by Tsunade as she tried to shrug it off.

Naruto just gave a quick laugh at Sakura's comment and rushed to walk ahead of her. "Yeah, but it is reasonable." The comment did not make sense, but Sakura did not speak. She just stared at him trying to figure out the puzzle behind the familiar oddity. She was interested in how Naruto looked so much like the man in her dreams. Compared to the dull lifeless eyes in the dream, his pretty blue eyes sparkled brightly. _There is no way to mistake it; Naruto really did appear in my dreams. Just a little older…_

"Sorry, but have I met you before?" The question slipped from her mouth before she could stop it. The curiosity was taking the greater control over her.

Naruto looked at Sakura and grinned oblivious to the meaning behind the words, "No, don't think so, but we can get to know each other now!" The reply made Sakura crack a smile. She was not able to get her ideal answer, but at least she might be able to make her first friend.

Naruto pointed out the different buildings and facilities as Sakura just followed him, looking at the magnificent school buildings in awe. The school itself was big and its grandness could not even be compared to her previous school. "So that is our classroom and that will be the gym and- oh yeah I forgot we have a special event that will be coming up in two weeks too!"

Sakura blinked her eyes and asked, "Special event?"

The blonde boy smiled proudly, "Well you know this school is kind of special, right?"

_Was there something special about this school? _Sakura was in a rush to change from the district public school, which she was supposed to attend, to the school her brother was teaching. Because of this, she did not have much time to research about it. She had assumed that it was not going to be much different from her previous school, but she was mistaken after all? "I…don't really understand what you mean…"

Naruto's eyes widened and his hands gripped nervously. The atmosphere between the two soon became uncomfortable as he asked in disbelief, "You mean you don't know and you transferred to this school?"

Sakura had a bad feeling about this. , "It was kind of last minute, but what is exactly that special?"

Naruto hesitated a little before answering. He was not even sure how to explain it to Sakura as he struggled to find his words, "This is school is for people who have abnormal abilities or talented in some ways….I should say and once a month we have a survival game."

It took more than a few minutes to absorb the whole information. The words sunk in and came right through her head, failing to fully understand what Naruto has just said. Sakura finally looked at Naruto dubiously, "Abnormal abilities? Survival game?" _Is this guy crazy? I'm not in a freckin' manga you know. _**(author note: you're not in a manga, but you're in fanfiction! xD)**

Naruto nodded, "You know supernatural strength and people who can control water with some kind of spells, that kind of stuff. And as for the event…people actually die…"

"WHAT?" She couldn't control her voice. Her mercurial voice reverberated the silent corridor and faded away. _What kind of school IS THAT? Even if this whole thing is a joke, it's totally going overboard!_

Naruto just gave a bright smile and stated in a reassuring way, "But I think you will do fine Sakura-chan. If you entered this school because of the scholarship then surely you have some kind of ability and even way more talented than me."

_It's TOTALLY not fine! _Sakura's head was in a mess, she needed time to think, "Wait. Wait. WAIT." Rubbing her forehead, Sakura was having a really bad headache. Her suspicion against Naruto increased. With a long sigh that might have lasted for a millennium, Sakura tried to face it head on, "First of all I don't even approve of this supernatural stuff."

"You don't believe it? Then I can show you one of my tricks!" Making few weird hand signs, the blonde yelled out, "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Clouds of smoke temporarily covered Sakura's eyes and soon two figures stood right in front of her. They were identical to the slightest detail.

Sakura's jaw dropped open. Her emerald eyes popped open like how some comedy manga characters gestured and her mouth opened and shut several times as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't. When she finally found her voice, she only heard a hoarse, recalcitrant noise that resembled like her voice, "A…doppelganger?" _How is that even possible! _Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and took a good look at the two Narutos once more.

Naruto just grinned widely, "Yep, I can do many more! And I will become stronger than everyone else!" Sakura was not even listening to the two boys' confident declaration; her focus was completely on the impossible logic behind the twins.

After a long time of scrutinizing and examining every inch of the doppelgangers, Sakura sighed. _Ok, I have to admit that there is such thing as supernatural, but… _"Uh…but isn't it crazy? Like having a survival game that people actually die…"

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He raised the first two fingers on each of his hands crossing them just under his chin. A small amount of mental focus was all it took to recall his chakra from the clone; it disappeared in a puff of smoke. He grinned at her but tried to answer off-handedly, "Well, they say if someone safely graduates from this school, he will have learned all he needs to become rich, famous and powerful. Of course everyone wants that!"

Naruto didn't seem to mind the prospect of death, however gruesome; on some level, he seemed to have prepared himself for the possibility and stood ready to face it head-on.

"Not everyone, dobe," A deep voice laced with annoyance responded. "Most of them came here because they were forced to," the voice finished with a tinge of exasperation at having to explain something so seemingly obvious.

Sakura and Naruto jumped startled by the interruption and simultaneously whipped their heads toward the voice. Dark, narrowed eyebrows angled over the raven-haired ninja's pale face needlessly drawing attention to his already quite conspicuous crimson eyes. His lips curled slightly to the left in a lop-sided sneer.

A moment's recognition melted the smile from Naruto's face quickly replacing it with a sarcastic scowl.

"Oh, look who showed up, Uchiha, Sasuke, everyone's favorite genius." Naruto's eyes flicked to Sakura's for a moment and then back to Saskuke's sharingan as he muttered under his breath, "Except mine…"

If possible, Sasuke's haughty expression tightened further as he rolled his eyes, but his curiosity seemed to overrule his indignation.

"Whatever, idiot, why are you here?"

Naruto's lips pulled back in a frown, as his eyebrows narrowed, and he snorted, before his arm shot out, index finger pointing at Sasuke's chest, his reply bursting out a little more loudly than necessary, "None of your business, and–YOU—what are YOU doing here on a holiday!"

"I forgot that I left my notebook yesterday in class; so I just came to grab it," he replied nonchalantly before jumping into what he really wanted to know. "Who's this girl?"

"Her name is Sakura-chan!" Naruto proudly announced, but his cheeks colored slightly as he finished sheepishly, "Isn't she cute?" Naruto hoped he wasn't being too forward, after all, he had only just met Sakura minutes ago, but she exuded soft warmth that complimented her cotton-candy hair, and despite her somewhat frazzled current appearance, it was difficult to miss the sensuous curves that her slightly tight clothes accentuated.

Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto's to Sakura's body and then with a smothered flush jumped to her face.

"Yeah… whatever… but… why does she look so…sick?" His eyebrows arched as he scrutinized her whitening face.

At Sasuke's question, Naruto turned to Sakura who was swaying; she looked as though she would topple over into the wall. Naruto rushed to her side and gripped her shoulder frantically.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan what happened? Are you okay?"

Sakura was silent. She reached out and pressed her palm to the wall to steady herself, but her eyes were locked on Sasuke. Nausea poured over her in waves. It was the same sickening feeling she felt when she had the dreams. _Why does this guy…Sasuke… look so much like that boy with the katana in my dream? Her mind began to plaint red splotches of blood on his face and clothes filling in the details necessary to match the two men. _Suddenly, her vision blurred. Her sight was fading. Sakura continued to gaze at the diminishing form of Sasuke. _The one who killed Naruto…_


End file.
